Boat owners and operators frequently wash down boats and the equipment in them with water hoses. To do so, someone typically has to climb into or on top of the boat and pull the hose behind them. This usually results in the hose being dragged across a part of the boat, e.g., a railing or a gunwale. Hose surfaces often pick up dirt and sand during use, especially when they get wet, making them abrasive. As a result, unless great care is taken in moving a hose, it will abrade boat surfaces, damaging the finish. This may be accomplished by having another person hold the hose up or by throwing cloths over surfaces to protect them. Getting another person to hold the hose is inconvenient, and cloths can slip out from under a hose or abrade the surfaces themselves. There is a need for a convenient means for suspending a hose above boat surfaces during use, and it is the object of this invention to provide an apparatus for that purpose.
Another problem with using hoses on a boat, particularly a large boat on a trailer that can only be accessed by ladder, is that once the end of the hose is pulled up the ladder and onto the boat, the hose may slide off the boat if it is released by the user. The user must then climb down off the boat or enlist the help of someone else to retrieve it. It is therefore a further object of the invention to retard or prevent a hose from slipping out of reach when not held by a user.
Other objects of the instant invention will become evident in the following description and drawings.